Shallow Pool
by alice rosethorn
Summary: Rosalie's perspective of Twilight, starting from the day that Edward smells Bella for the first time.


_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All information (including some conversations) taken from Twilight books and her website. I tried to be as accurate about converstaions and things as I could.  
All other writing belongs to me :)_

_Rosalie. It's time to go._

I heard Edward's voice in my head, and sighed.

_I'm coming, Edward. Give me a few minutes._

I heard him growl in frustration and impatience as he left me alone.

It was a normal day in Forks, Washington, the gloomiest place on earth. Me and my small family of vampire 'siblings' were getting ready to leave for Forks High School, where I would be stared at for my incredible beauty.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror. My long, golden hair was waving to my back. My wonderful black eyes—which would turn a wonderful butterscotch color after I hunted – were shining with health. My perfect, flawless skin shone in the dim light coming from the sides of my mirror.

My full red lips were parted in a breathtaking smile over my shining white teeth. Long, black, skinny jeans and a comfy white sweater wrapped it all together: I was the most beautiful thing on this planet.

Shoving my feet into black boots, I ran down the stairs, grabbing my book bag on the way. How dull to be going through this grade again, I thought. Alice sent me a picture of the day ahead: _linear programming, a dreary Faulkner discussion, magnesium testing, the Mexican-American War_. I sighed.

"Wonderful," I said aloud, pulling open the door to the passenger's seat.

"Excuse me, Alice," I said politely, shooing her out the door.

"Early bird gets the worm," she trilled.

"I'm older," I said playfully, batting her arm.

"I'm the oldest, and I say that if we don't get going in one minute, you lot are going to have to walk," Edward snarled, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"C'monnn, Alice. Don't you want to sit with your _boyfriend?" _I mocked, gesturing to Jasper, who was sitting in the backseat of the spacious Volvo.

"Don't _you _want to sit with Emmett?" Alice said. "You two are getting married sometime soon, aren't you? Two years or so, right? Hardly any time at all."

"Alice!" I whined. I _always _got passenger seat. It was also fun to mess with Edward. I shot him a glance out the corners of my eyes. He looked peeved.

"Rose!" Alice said, pulling out her adorable puppy-pout face.

"All _right, _all _right," _I said, sliding easily into the back seat. Emmett grinned.

"She gave me puppy eyes," I informed him.

"You sap," he replied.

Edward sighed and pulled out. I made Jasper trade places with me so I could sit next to Emmett.

"Hey," he said as I ran my hand through his hair. "You look nice this morning."

"So do you," I purred, beaming at the praise.

Jasper and Alice had linked hands and were murmuring to each other over the seat.

I glanced towards Edward. Esme was worried for him; he couldn't find anyone he wanted to be with.

Emmett looked over too. Edward was staring out the window, a bored expression on his face.

"When will he find a partner?" I whispered sadly.

"Not everyone needs a lover to survive, Rose," Edward snapped. I scowled. I hated that he could read minds and Alice could see the future. We didn't really get to have private conversations in our house.

"I think they do," I replied stubbornly.

"Well,_ you _need someone just so they can make you feel good about yourself, since you're so self-centered," he corrected.

I flipped my hair at him and settled back on the seat, a perfect pout on my face. I could see my reflection in the rearview mirror, and it was stunning.

"I feel carsick, Alice," I moaned. "It's all your fault."

"Vampires can't feel carsick."

"Wanna bet?"

"Well, they can't get sick, at least."

"Wanna bet on that, too?"

Alice and I bickered playfully the rest of the ride, with Edward fuming in the driver's seat.

He finally parked the car in the parking lot of Forks High. Alice shuddered and fell back in her seat, abruptly ending the conversation.

Jasper sighed and let go of her hand, and Emmett helped me out of the car. We waited for her outside.

She suddenly started awake. Jasper took her shoulder calmly.

"What's up, Alice?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"There's a new girl here today. Her name is Isabella Swan, though she prefers just 'Bella.' A lot of the boys here will fall for her. She's clumsy and shy. There's something else, something I can't quite grasp…"

Jasper pulled her out of the car and Edward locked the doors. "'A lot of the boys,' eh, Alice?" Emmett joked. "Hey, Edward, maybe you'll be meeting your soul mate today!"

Edward snorted and looked away. "Hardly," he said.

Emmett and I exchanged a look. Edward just seemed to get grumpier as the days progressed.

I whizzed through the first classes of the day, bored. I smiled flirtily at every boy that eyed me, hoping to pick up a new admirer. None came. I put my head down on my desk during English and sighed. High school was so dull. I couldn't wait to go on another honeymoon. I thought of locations in my head: Paris was nice, of course, and I loved Luxembourg. Sweden might be fun. Or maybe Dubai… I hadn't been there in forty years…

"H- hey. Aren't you Rosalie Hale?"

I looked up. A handsome boy from my grade was leaning against my desk.

Just for fun, I decided to jerk him around. "Yes," I said in a low, rough voice.

He smiled hesitantly, gaining confidence. "Well…"

"Don't be afraid to talk to me," I purred, placing my pale hand on his and tracing circles on the top of his fingers. He smelled so good. No. I had to think of something else.

He grinned in full. "I've got a message from the office for you. You're supposed to move your car. It's parked in front of Mr. Henzwick's spot."

I sighed grumpily. That teacher wouldn't park unless there was a fifteen-foot space in front of him.

"Oh, is that all," I said hopelessly, removing my hand from his.

"H-hey, Rosalie?" The boy was looking at me with hungry eyes. I smiled with excess charm and flipped a lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

"What's your name again?" I breathed.

"Daniel."

"Yes, Daniel?"

"W-would you… would you…"  
He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me? Or go to Senior Prom?"

God, humans were unimaginative. Now I could step on his heart.

"I can't believe you!" I hissed.

The bell rang, and all the already-chatting students jumped up and rushed to lunch.

"You know that I'm going with Emmett Cullen, don't you?" I said accusingly. "How could you want to steal me from such a perfect, handsome gentleman? You're not the person I thought you were, Daniel."

I flounced to the door. Once I was there, I turned around to see him standing there, looking stunned.

"And don't ever come talk to me again!" I added for emphasis before strolling to the cafeteria.

"Rose? What was that?" asked Emmett curiously. He was waiting for me, leaning against a tall pillar with Jasper at his side. Emmett and Jasper had gotten Mrs. Cope to put them in classes together so Emmett could make sure Jasper didn't give in to his hunger. Currently Jasper was staring mournfully at a small freshman with long, red hair. "She would have tasted so good," he murmured.

Emmett hit him and then turned back to me. "Rose? I'm waiting."

"Nothing," I said lightly. He didn't approve of my torturous habits.

The door to the English classroom creaked open. I walked over to Emmett and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to lunch," I suggested. He smiled and kissed me lightly.  
I heard Daniel hiss before walking down the hall. Emmett pulled away immediately.

"Rose," he said sadly, shaking his head. "Why do you do that to people?"

"I can't imagine what you mean, Emmett. Let's go."


End file.
